Risa
Risa was the capital planet of the Risian Hedony, a Federation Member State, homeworld of the Risian species, and a well known tourist planet. The Risian Hedony is the state of Risa and markets itself as one of the most famous pleasure planets in the Federation; the Hedony has worked to encourage the tourism industry on world. Risa is also referred to as a "pleasure planet." It got that reputation because of its constant, stable climate, its attractive landscapes, and most of all, its very friendly staff. Locals are called Risians and are notorious for their open sexual practices and attitudes; non locals are typically tourists and may be of any species simply arriving to relax and take advantage of the idyllic surrounds. 'Inhabitants: 'Risians 'Points of Interest: 'Temtibi Lagoon Government The Government of Risa is essentially a Tourist Board. The Hedony is primarily responsible for the 'image management' and 'marketing' of the entire planet and it's people. It provides numerous services to locals and visitors that mainly geared towards the Tourism industry and it maintains policies that encourage the 'pursuit of pleasure'. The Hedony runs the educations system and provides young Risians with a grounding in cultural knowledge (languages, history and customs), physical education (sports, nutrition), artistic instruction (dance, music and visual arts) with hospitality training. Risians are some of the most welcoming people in the Quadrant as a result. The Government makes sure basic medical care is available to all easily, though the medical industry on the world is dominated by cosmetic clinics. Risians are happy to 'improve' their appearance and will undergo procedures to 'look good and feel good'. A booming fashion and cosmetics industry are also established on the planet with areas of Risa a shoppers paradise. The government encourages 'cosmetic tourism' and 'retail tourism' to the world as much as it promotes its resorts. The Government provides basic security with Resort staff; managers and concierges insuring a 'well ordered and safe environment for universal enjoyment'. Criminal Investigations are run by the Hedony in the event of serious misconduct and crime, though this department is open to liasing with investigators from other jurisdictions with more advanced procedures and equipment. The Hedony allows approved resorts to maintain their own security staffs. Risa's Government derives much of its revenue from businesses and visitors though operates on a principal that sees it invest most all of its profits back into the tourist economy as promotions, business subsidies or direct services aimed at promoting the 'liveability' and quality of life for individuals on planet. Structure The Hedony is managed by a Chairman of the Tourist Board who is supported by a Chief of Staff. The board itself has present a Director of Finances, Director of Security and Director of Projects (Infrastructure and new Construction). Super-Departments are represented by a Director of Tourism (for promotions and liasing with resorts, other enterprises), a Director of the Gaming Commission (liases with Casinos). Other Departments send a representative to report as necessary. A title on Risa is Chief Facilitator and a position is Facilitator which is something of a managment, administration and party planner role for regions. Category:The world